fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickster
The Trickster (トリックスター Torikkusutā) is a combat/utility physical class that is introduced in Fire Emblem Awakening. Glamorous and elusive phantom thieves, Tricksters are one of the promoted forms of the Thief class, wielding Swords or Bows as their primary weapons of choice. They are also capable of utilizing Staves for support purposes. History in the Series Originally introduced to the series as the alternate promoted form of the Thief class in Awakening, the Trickster class is unique for its ability to fulfil a support role with healing staves while carrying out utility purposes through the picking of locks without keys. In Fates, Tricksters are known as Adventurers (アドベンチャラー Adobencharā) and are treated as a Nohrian class. Like their unpromoted counterpart, the Outlaw, they wield Bows in favour of Swords as their primary weapons of choice, and are also granted the ability to use Staves. In Fire Emblem Warriors, both the Trickster class and it's Nohrian Adventurer counterpart return, as the personal base class of Anna and the promoted class of Niles, respectively. The two are treated slightly differently; Tricksters can only use Bows and act as a clone of the Archer class, whereas Adventurers can use Bows and Staffs, and act as a clone of the Sniper class. There is also an enemy-only version of the Adventurer class that acts as a Nohrian clone of the Assassin class. The Trickster class makes a return in Three Houses, featured as a DLC class. A character must be level 20 or higher and have passed the Thief certification to take the Certification Exam using an Abyssian Exam Pass. The recommended level requirements are B+ or higher in Swords and B or higher in Faith. The class gives bonuses to Swords, Faith, and Reason. Overview Combat Awakening Tricksters in this title are similar to Thieves, in the sense that their strong point lies in their high Skill. As a result of being able to use Staves, Tricksters have also gained higher Magic and Resistance growths but are slightly weaker and slower than before. Tricksters are still able to dodge and perform critical attacks well, but are not suited for heavy offence like Assassins are. However, they are by no means a bad class, but are more adept at supporting their comrades through their staves or by being decoys. The two skills Tricksters can learn are Lucky Seven and Acrobat. Due to their high magic They are also great with Levin Swords. Lucky Seven adds +20 to Avoid and Accuracy for seven turns, after which the effect will be disabled for the duration of the battle. It allows Tricksters to avoid attacks even further with their superior Speed stat, severely reducing the hit rates of enemy units. The duration of the effect is often ignored as most chapters at the time will only take up to six turns at most. Acrobat, on the other hand, allows Tricksters to move through passable terrain without any restriction to Movement, which allows them to retreat into mountains or forests while keeping at a safe distance from the enemy, and when combined with Movement +1 and Pass, allows Tricksters to escape their assailants much easier. Fates Adventurers are advised to avoid direct combat due to bows preventing them from retaliating against adjacent enemies, unless they are wielding a Mini Bow, Sidelong Yumi or Shining Bow, all of which comes with negative properties which could hamper them. Alternatively, they can learn Point Blank to alleviate this situation; however, Adventurers are not as well suited for fighting evasive foes, as their Skill is lower than most other bow using classes. Their high speed ensures that they should be able to avoid most hits, however, their average Defense mean that any hit that lands is likely to be fatal for them. Much like in Awakening, their Magic is slightly superior to their Strength, making them well-suited for using the magical Shining Bow (which conveniently possesses a 1-2 range) or supporting through Staves. However, their prowess with any other bows in general should not be underestimated, as their maximum rank in Bows is A, and their Speed is second only to Swordmasters and Falcon Knights, allowing them to double attack easily and often. Adventurers can be arguably considered a less well-rounded, more offensive version of Maids and Butlers, and are often compared with them. Maids and Butlers have higher Strength, Skill, Luck and Defense than Adventurers with just as much HP. Their S Rank in staves also puts them above Adventurers in terms of healing, and their access to Shuriken allows them to attack any enemies at a 1-2 range. However, both classes have the same Magic, and Adventurers' access to bows, despite limiting their range, makes them far more deadly than the generally feeble Shuriken. The matter of distance can also be solved by providing them with a suitable bow or by assigning the Point Blank skill to them. The Adventurer's main use is as an extension of the Thief class; pillaging chests, disarming traps, and generally supporting their allies rather than being in the forefront of combat. However, their indisputably high Speed, coupled with the Lucky Seven skill, serves to turn the otherwise defenseless rogues into sneaky and evasive fighters who are able to rain down attacks on enemies unable to hit them, on top of also being able to heal their allies or hinder their enemies with superb Magic. Normal Adventurers will have their sliding class as the Bow Knight, where they can learn Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker. It is advised to take the latter, so their high speed and Lucky Seven will stack with Shurikenbreaker and make them efficient ninjas-busters in battle. Uniform Regardless on which incarnation is mentioned, Tricksters and Adventurers are designed to look cunning and wear much more formal and cleaner clothing compared to that of Thieves. Said clothing is still kept light due to their nature in stealing and robbery of nobles and royalty, so that when they are initiating a heist they can reduce the noise they make. Despite the ease of movement their clothing allows, a most notable aspect about their outfits is their large-brimmed feathered tricorne, an elegant cloak, a brown leather belt and small bits of jewelry or gold, sacrificing practicality for flamboyance. This allows them to pass off as wealthy citizens or merchants whenever they are swindling an unsuspecting victim, and serves to boast their confidence as they remain flashy even in face of pursuit, true to their title of 'Trickster'. In'' Fates, Tricksters (now called Adventurers) dress with an equally formal, if even more adorned ensemble, taking form in the Outlaw's outfit as a base, now complemented with golden necklaces, gauntlets, discs, and even lining along their tunics and boots. They trade their former cloak for a flamboyant and striking ribbon cape, complete with a bow behind their head and tied around their neck, nestled above curl-rimmed black mantles over their shoulders. Their leather belts sport a single bundle of rope for climbing, as well as several gold-hilted daggers, despite the class being unable to use them in battle. This, at least, implies their use in case of a close-quarters emergency, if not to flaunt more of their flashiness and wealth. In-Game Base Stats E E |fe14=17*4*6*6*10*2*3*8*6*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A A |fe14=50*27*31*27*34*27*25*34*6*-*-* A B |few-2=(Niles)*900*115*91*118*171*75*62*159*5*-*-* S }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Tricksters Awakening *Anna - A traveling merchant with a fixation for attaining wealth and profit. *Gangrel - The cruel and deceptive "Mad King" of Plegia. *Leif (DLC) *Sothe (SpotPass) *Possible Promotion for: Gaius Fates *Shura - A kind-hearted thief from Kouga who dreams of restoring his home country. *Funke - A foreign burglar who steals from wealthy homes. *Candace - A renowned explorer known throughout Nohr. *Possible promotion for: Niles, Nina and Anna. Three Houses *Yuri - The leader of the Ashen Wolves and a banished former student of the Officers Academy. * promotion for: Byleth, Dorothea, Lysithea, Marianne, Manuela, Anna, Balthus. Gallery File:Trickster Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male Trickster class in ''Awakening. File:Trickster Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female Trickster class in Awakening. File:Adventurer_Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female Adventurer class in Fates. AdvMale.jpg|Concept art of the male adventurer class from Fates File:AwakeningTricksterPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Trickster from Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Gangrel).png|Battle model of Gangrel, a male Trickster from Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Anna).png|Battle model of Anna, a female Trickster from Awakening. File:FE13 Generic Trickster (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Trickster class from Awakening. File:FE13 Generic Trickster (F).gif|Map sprite of the female Trickster class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Adventurer (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Adventurer class from Fates.